Wade
Wade was one of two acolytes that took the Bishop's Apprentice Exam as a pair, first seen taunting Teito and the former assistant Archbishops. He and his partner managed to last until the end of the first exam, where he then failed after attacking him and running through the door of victory. After this defeat, what happened to Wade is unknown, but he presumably either returned home or is currently training to take the Bishop's Apprentice Exam again. Etymology Wade is a name of Old English and Scandivanian origin. It means "able to go; river ford". http://www.thinkbabynames.com/meaning/1/Wade Appearance Physical appearance Wade has light brown skin with an angular face and dark blue hair spiked up. He has a long, thin nose and thin lips, and sports a mean-looking expression. His eyebrows are very thin and the same colour as his hair. He has a small scar running across his forehead. It is unknown how he got this scar. He has a sturdy build and is estimated around 178cm. He looks to be somewhere in his late teens or early twenties. Clothing He wears the typical Bishop's apprentice uniform: consisting of a long, white robe down to the ankles, having two slits, going from the bottom of the robe to the hips, at each side of the body, and long, white sleeves with large, dark blue sleeve cuffs. Down the back of the robe is a criss-cross stitching like that of a corset with dark blue thread. A small, white poncho (mid-back length) with a high collar and dark blue around the edges is worn over the robe, and he wears his Exam Badge at the front of his collar. He wears dark blue trousers and knee-length brown boots. Personality Wade appears to be an unkind individual, as during his first appearance he laughs when Kyle shouts at an old man and mocks Teito Klein when his Zaiphon does not start. He also appeared to lack courage, as he did not engage Teito and Hakuren Oak himself, preferring to laugh at what his partner said, and backs down when they confronted him and his partner. Even when physically attacking others, he preferred to attack from behind. However, he was able to pass through fear during the bishop's exam- demonstrating some bravery. Wade showed a lack of diplomacy and tendency towards aggressive outbursts when cornered.In Kapitel 23, Wade attacked Kyle from behind when he thought his chances of passing the exam were threatened. During the later part of the exam, Wade's greed got the better of him, resulting in him attacking his partner in an attempt to take the victor's place for himself. If Wade was truly as intelligent as Kyle said, it suggests he was very lazy in nature, as he was shown doing little during the exam and relying of Kyle. His selfishness eventually lead to his downfall, and he failed the exam. However, later he seems to regret this, as he watches Kyle extend a helping hand to 'him' on the Bridge of Trials and forgive him. Relationships Wade first appeared to be friends with Kyle, as they were together during the exam and Wade was shown laughing at all of Kyle's unkind comments. Wade either did not consider Kyle a friend, or did not think much of losing him, as he showed little gratitude towards his partner for the work he did during the exam, and was willing to attack him and take the victory prize for himself. Abilities and Attributes Kyle had said that Wade was clever and good at studying,In Kapitel 23, Kyle says of Wade: "he was smart... he could always study better than me." but there is little evidence for this. Wade appeared to possess little skill with a Baculus, and little biblical knowledge, as he relied heavily on his partner, Kyle, during the exam- and failed at the last hurdle. He showed fairly quick reflexes and average strength for a male his size and age. Appearances Manga Synopsis Part one of the exam He is first seen bumping into one of the former assistant archbishops, and is shouted at by Teito Klein. He leaves without argument, but is later shown laughing at Teito and Hakuren when Teito is unable to start his Zaiphon. He continues to laugh when his partner, Kyle, insults Teito and Hakuren. Teito attempts to argue, but Hakuren stops him and calls him (Kyle) a "failure face" which insults him greatly. When the exam starts, Wade walks through the hall of shadows. Wade relies heavily on his partner, Kyle, during the exam, as it is Kyle who battles the monsters and Kor, and answers all the questions. When the pair face the last challenge: where only one of the pair can pass through the door of the victor, Wade attacks Kyle- punching him in the face, writes his own name on the wall, and runs through the door of the victor- leaving Kyle to walk through the door of the defeated. While expecting to pass the exam, Wade is instead greeted with the sight of one of the seven ghosts, and is dragged away for using his friend as a stepping stone: failing the exam. Part two of the exam Wade is later seen watching Kyle through a glass screen with the exam overseers, where one of them says that he could take the exam next year. This is his last appearance in the series, and he has not been mentioned or seen again since. His current status is unknown. References Category:Minor characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Antagonists